The field of the present invention is disc cartridges which include a magnetic memory disc. It is well known in the digital computer art to provide a digital computer with a memory system comprising a rotating magnetic disc positioned appropriately with respect to a magnetic recording and playback head. The present invention is directed to a disc cartridge having a novel draw plate and/or magnetic retaining means, the latter being employed to releasably retain a cover on the disc cartridge assembly and the former being a critical link in the mechanism which releases that cover.
A disc cartridge of the type to which the present invention is directed is shown by reference numeral 15 in West German Auslegeschrift No. 2,014,253, assigned to International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, New York, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. This draw plate is also shown by reference numeral 15 in British Patent Specification No. 1,200,572, the teachings of which are also incorporated herein by reference.